Furst Time
by Thicc Bunny
Summary: A naive academy goer has his first time with a special bunny.
1. Furst Time

Furst Time

There weren't too many things at the academy that were all that exciting. I did have some friends and a few teachers I liked. But there was one animal in particular that I loved more than anybody else there, and that was my girlfriend, Judy. Judy was a rabbit with light gray fur and big, beautiful purple eyes. She has the most adorable smile and she's definitely one of the most amazing animals I've ever met. She's so sweet and I can tell she likes me for who I really am. Judy and I have been together for about three months now, and I can say without a doubt they've been the best few months of my life. Whether we're out seeing a movie or just simply relaxing at each other's place, any time I spend with her is the best.

One night, Judy was spending the night at my place. The two of us were snuggled up on the couch, watching TV. All of a sudden, Judy spoke and broke the silence. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she said. "Anything," I replied. "Did you… ever date anyone before me?" she asked a little awkwardly. I was a little surprised at her question. I wasn't really expecting her to ask something like that. "Well, yes, but only one other girl," I answered. "What?! You're lying to me," she said doubtfully. "No, it's true. When I was in high school, none of the girls really paid any attention to me, and the one I did end up dating was only using me. I thought we had something special, but I soon realized it was just my imagination." The tone of my voice was gradually getting quieter as I spoke "In all honesty, you're my first true girlfriend, Judy. Hell, you were the first girl I ever kissed," I added. "Stop lying to me," she said while laughing. I loved her adorable little laugh. "Judy, you know I'd never lie to you," I said while smiling. She smiled back and slowly pulled me into a kiss. There was nothing I loved more than kissing her. Her lips were so warm and tender. It was so amazing. Once we broke away, Judy seemed to have an odd, almost puzzled look on her face. I was going to ask her what was wrong until she suddenly spoke up, "So, have you ever had sex before?"

I felt myself freeze when she asked that. "Well, I uh… I um… no," I answered awkwardly. I watched Judy's jaw drop as she cupped her hands over her mouth. "What about you? Have you done it?" I asked. "I'm a bunny, what do you think?" she replied while giggling. I realized how dumb that question was only after I asked it. She's a bunny, of course she's had sex. They're practically horny by nature. "Well, anyways, that's good to know," Judy said, referring back to my previous comment. That was the last thing she said before focusing back on the TV. I did the same, trying my best to keep my cool, but what she had just said was racing through my mind. 'Does that mean she and I are gonna… have sex?' I thought to myself. I swallowed hard just thinking about it. Neither of us said a word after that, and we eventually drifted off to sleep.

Judy laid awake in the warm morning sun, snuggled up by Zach's side. Zach was still asleep, but she was wide awake, their conversation from last night being the only thing on her mind. She WAS going to have sex with him. Granted, it would more than likely be a couple weeks from now. But it was going to happen, no questions asked. Judy made a promise to herself that she would make Zach's first time unforgettable. She smiled and softly laughed to herself before going back to sleep.

It had been well over two weeks now since that fateful conversation, and Judy was more than ready to fuck Zach. The only problem was, she didn't know how she was gonna ease him into it. He was obviously going to be very nervous about it, and she wanted to make sure he'd be as comfortable as possible. So she decided she'd simply call him, ask him over, and then she would gradually set it up. She pulled out her phone and dialed Zach's number.

It was a rather chilly afternoon. The cold wind whistled through the air and gently swayed the trees. I was sitting on the couch, just staring off into space while simultaneously doing work for classes. All of a sudden, my phone rang. I looked to see who was calling, and felt myself slowly starting to smile. It was Judy. But as happy as I was, I was curious as to why she was calling me. Shrugging it off, I answered. "Hey Judy. Everything good?" I asked. "Yeah don't worry, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to my place. I think I'm gonna rent a movie or something," she said. "Sure, I'll come over. Just let me finish some work I have to do," I replied. "No problem, take your time. I'll see you in a few!" she chirped. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I casually finished what I was working on, put a jacket on, and left for Judy's place.

Judy's place was only about a ten-minute walk from mine. As I walked through the campus grounds and the cold wind was beating against me, I started thinking about what movie we should watch. But as much as I thought about it, I really couldn't decide on anything. So I figured we'd both decide on the movie once I got there. After a few more minutes of walking, I finally arrived at Judy's place. I knocked on the door and heard Judy giggle on the inside. I was a little curious as to why she giggled, but I just figured she was excited to see me. She opened the door, and I could immediately tell she was up to something. She has a certain look in her eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was almost… a look of mischief.

"Hey, Zach! Come on in!" she said. I walked in and she shut the door behind me. "So, what movie do you wanna watch? I was thi-" I was suddenly cut off by Judy asking me if I wanted to sit down on the couch. I was caught off guard by that. She's never interrupted me like that. "Yeah… sure," I replied. We sat down, and Judy inched herself up onto me. "We'll pick a movie, but I think we should relax a little first," she whispered. She closed her eyes and slowly brought her lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and began kissing her back. We started to make out, and as my arms slowly made their way around Judy, I started to think this was it. I wasn't entirely sure, but I had a gut feeling it was going to happen. I tried my best to keep cool as I continued kissing Judy, but in my mind, I was losing it. Judy suddenly broke away, and she took hold of the zipper on my jacket. "Whaddaya say we take this off," she said as she pulled the zipper down. She pulled my jacket off, threw it onto the floor, and brought herself onto me again. We began kissing again, and she ran her hands all over, feeling my body. She broke away again, and what she asked me made my heart start to race. "You ready to get laid, Zach?"

I felt a lump form in the back of my throat as I tried to scramble my words together to answer her. Was this really happening? Was I really about to have sex for the first time? I felt a blush slowly creeping across my face as I sat there speechless. "Don't worry Zach. You'll be fine. Just relax," she reassured as she began kissing me once again. I ran my hands down her body and placed them on that adorable little round behind of hers. At the same time, Judy ran her hands up and under my shirt and felt my chest as my heart rate steadily increased. "Wow, your heart is racing," she said while laughing. She grabbed hold of my shirt and slowly pulled it off me. She ran her soft, fuzzy hands on my chest and I felt myself shiver under her gentle touch. "Babe, just relax, okay?" she said. I was trying my best, but on the inside, I was incredibly nervous. But I could tell she was trying her best to make me feel comfortable, so that helped me a little bit. Judy grabbed hold of my hands and placed them on the rim of her pants. I felt myself freeze for a second, but then I took hold and pulled them off. Once I threw them on the floor, she pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. Judy then ran her hands down my body and into my pants. She took hold of my groin, and I let out a quiet moan.

As Judy ran her hands down Zach's tight body, she could feel her little heart thumping inside her chest. She could tell she was going to love this just as much as he would. Judy's hands made their way onto Zach's groin, and she felt her heart jump into her mouth. She never expected it to feel so… exotic. So… tender. It throbbed in her hand, and Judy felt the nipping sensation between her thighs turn into a sting. She was making him hard, there was no doubt about it. Zach wanted her. She eagerly bit her lip and began gently squeezing his throbbing groin. He gasped into her ear, and she held nothing back anymore. Her hands flew out of Zach's pants and onto the button. She undid it and then moved on to the zipper. She began pulling his pants off and felt her heart jump out of her chest as she saw the nice, big lump in Zach's boxers. Judy inched her way up to Zach again, placed one hand on the back of his head, the other in his underwear. She warmly smiled at him and then began to kiss him again.

I felt sweat begin to run down my face as Judy kissed me. This was already incredible, and we hadn't even done anything yet. Judy suddenly broke away, and I could see the look of burning passion in her beautiful, soft eyes. "You want to take this to the bedroom, handsome?" she cooed into my ear. I said nothing in response, I was too indulged in the moment to think about anything else. I hoisted her off the couch and we began making our way towards her bedroom. I was surprised at how light she was. We sloppily kissed and groped each other as we made our way there. We burst into the room and I collapsed onto the bed. When we broke away, I could see that Judy was beginning to sweat. She placed her hands on my boxers and looked up at me. "You ready to have some fun, Zach?" she asked as she slowly began to pull them off. My breathing started to become irregular and my heart started beating even faster as I felt my underwear slide off my legs. Once she had pulled them completely off, I felt the faint warm air emanating from her body and it sent a deep chill down my spine. Judy took hold of my bare manhood and began gently kissing it. As she started doing that, I felt something begin flowing through my body. It was a feeling, a certain feeling that I had never felt before. I couldn't even describe it. I felt pre-cum start to drip from my throbbing groin and then felt Judy give one swift lick as she cleaned it up. She then jerked me off a couple times before she finally stuck it in her mouth. I collapsed back onto the bed and moaned. This was incredible. I could feel Judy's wet little tongue swirl around my groin as she sucked me off. "Oh my God, I've waited for this for so fucking long," I quietly whispered to myself. All of a sudden, Judy took my cock out of her mouth and looked up at me. "W- what was that?" she asked while laughing. Damn, that good hearing of hers. "I said it f-feels great. Just don't stop," I replied. Judy stuck it back in and all those feelings instantly came rushing back, but for some reason, they felt even better this time. A few minutes went by, and I could feel an orgasm slowly building up inside my groin as Judy sucked me off. "Ooooh J-Judy… I'm gonna c-cum," I whimpered. And no sooner did I say that then I exploded in Judy's mouth. I moaned and tightened my grip on the bedsheets as I came. Judy slowly rose up, laughing and licking her lips. "So, how was it?" she asked. I didn't even respond. I knew exactly what I had to. I needed to return the favor.

Judy was puzzled as to why Zach didn't respond. But before she had time to think of anything else, Zach rose up, and Judy felt herself becoming more and more giddy. Zach had a look of pure lust in his eyes, an almost devilish look at that. She had never seen it before, but of course, she absolutely adored seeing him like this. Judy felt herself being hoisted up and being gently placed down on the bed. Zach slowly ran his hands up her body, and stopped at the brim of her panties. "That was incredible and all Judy, but how about I return the favor," he said sensually. Zach slowly began to pull her underwear off, and she let out a little squeal. Zach slowly made his way back up to Judy, spread her legs, and he started softly rubbing her pussy. His hot breath beat against it, and Judy gave up on trying to keep her cool. She let out a passionate moan which made Zach know he was doing it right. He laughed to himself and started licking her moist womanhood. Judy collapsed onto the bed and bit her finger to stop herself from screaming out. She wrapped her little legs around Zach's head and pushed his mouth further into her pussy. Judy felt sweat running down her face as Zach's tongue mercilessly ate away at her warm insides. As his tongue pierced her clitoris, she could feel an orgasm building up inside her. Zach continued eating her out for a few more minutes before rising up and giving her groin one firm, swift lick. That was it, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She practically screamed and her foot flew back and forth through the air as she came all over the sheets. Zach rose up, and what he said made her shiver. "Wow… either I'm really good at this, or someone is a little nervous herself," he said while smirking. He had hit the nail directly on the head. Judy actually was a little nervous. While she may have had plenty of experience, she had never been with a virgin before. So in a way, she was actually doubting that Zach would be any good. However, he had just taken her somewhat low expectations and raised them through the roof. She confessed this to Zach, but then said something that more than likely sent chills not only through her body, but Zach's as well. "But now, we're gonna fuck like there's no tomorrow."

When Judy said that, I felt a chill rush through my entire body. I could tell she was horny. Judy took hold of my hands and began moving me towards the back of the bed. I felt my back press against the hard bed frame, so I took a pillow and put it on my back so I'd be more comfortable. Judy slowly inched herself up and over my groin and took hold of it. She began slowly sticking it in, and the two of us simultaneously moaned as she slowly claimed my virginity. As I felt her soft pussy move dfurther and further down on my cock, I felt myself struggling to breathe. I had always wondered what it would be like to have sex. But all of my fantasies and daydreams didn't even come close to what this felt like. It was the most incredible feeling in the entire world. Judy wrapped her arms around my neck and looked me dead in the eyes for a second before she started kissing me. As we began to make out once again, she slowly started grinding on my groin, and the intense feelings of pleasure shot through my body.

As Judy gently rode Zach, she could see the innocence leave his eyes. She was making him a man. The sensation between her thighs was now burning as Zach's throbbing cock inched its way back in forth inside of her. Judy could feel her walls tightening around his groin as she started to ride him harder. Their moans got increasingly louder as Zach pounded Judy harder and harder.

I began to thrust my groin harder in Judy's tight pussy as she tightened her grip on me and began softly moaning into my ear. She was so warm and so tight. It felt incredible. I could feel her walls tightening around me as I fucked her. I already wanted to cum simply because of how amazing this felt, but Judy softly moaning for me to keep going motivated me to hold it in longer. Judy began to slowly bounce up and down on my groin, and I swallowed hard and moaned. "Ooooh fuck… ooooh god, this is so f-fucking good," Judy said as she bounced on me. I could feel another orgasm building up, and I could tell this one was going to be a lot better than the first one. "I'm gonna cum so f-fucking hard Judy," I cooed into her ear. I saw her bite her lip and she moved her mouth towards my ear. "Cum inside me Zach. I've been waiting so long for this moment," she whispered into my ear. "A-are you sure?" I asked. But when I looked deep into her passionate eyes, I could tell it would be cruel not to satisfy her desires. Judy stopped bouncing and began gently grinding on my cock like she did before. She held a passionate eye contact as she did. No more than a minute after she started that, I came hard inside her. Our moans filled the air and we were holding each other tightly as I filled her up. I gently ran my hands along her sweat-dampened body as we caught our breath. She flashed me a warm smile and pulled me into a kiss. We each had our arms wrapped around each other and I never wanted it to end. After what felt like forever in her embrace, Judy finally brought herself off of me and snuggled up by my side.

We laid in silence for a couple of minutes before Judy spoke up. "So, how was your first time?" she asked. "I don't even think words can describe how amazing that was," I replied. "Oh, and thanks for doing your best to not make me feel weird about it," I added as I pulled her into one last kiss. I held it for much longer than normal, mainly because I didn't want this night to end. This was by far the best night of my life. "You're welcome, Zach. I'm really glad you loved it," Judy said before she kissed me back. Once we finally broke away, there was one more thing I needed to ask before we went to sleep. "Are- are we going to do this again, Judy?" I nervously asked. "Zach, you don't need to ask questions you already know the answer to," she said while laughing. I pulled her even closer up to me and the two of us drifted off into a satisfied sleep.


	2. Wet Dream

Wet Dream

The day I had been waiting for was finally here. I was finally moving into Judy's place. The air was crisp outside and I was eager to feel the refreshing breeze as she welcomed me into her home. I bashfully tiptoed to the door and rang the bell, which was shaped like a carrot. I noticed the cold breeze outside had given me goosebumps all over my arms and legs - of course, this had nothing to do with the fact that I was going to see Judy. "Hey new roomie!" she chirped as she opened the door. I laughed awkwardly. I could tell she was really excited about this, as was I. "Hey Judy. Someone's a little excited I see," I said while laughing. "Well, that's only because my favorite person in the whole world just moved in!" she exclaimed while giving me a kiss on the cheek. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulled her closer to me, and gave her a long, sensual kiss. She tasted like she had just eaten fresh carrots. Can't say I was too surprised. "Wow, that was a little unexpected of you," she said as the two of us broke away. "What can I say? I'm just as excited about this as you are. After all, moving in together is a big part of our relationship," I replied. "How about I go and make us some dinner while you get yourself settled in?" she said. She stared at me and smiled as I was moving my bags. That smile of hers was incredibly adorable. Just the thought of it made me happy. "That sounds good," I said smirking back at her.

A few minutes later, while I was unpacking my bags in our room, I could smell the delicious aroma of carrot stew coming from the kitchen. She always knew it was my favorite. I was emptying my pockets into the nightstand beside the bed when I noticed something at the bottom. I couldn't quite make out what it was, so I shuffled through the drawer to get to it. Once it was fully exposed in the light, I felt a little confused. What I saw was what I assumed to be some kind of vibrator, and underneath it was a picture of me. She had been using the vibrator to masturbate to pictures of me. As I stood there with the items in my hand, staring off into space, I was snapped back into reality by Judy calling my name. I heard her footsteps approaching faster and faster, and I began to panic. Suddenly, the door swung open as I held the phallic object in one hand and my own picture in the other. I immediately put the two objects behind my back, but one of my fingers accidentally flipped the switch, and my hand vibrated violently. I watched Judy's ears perk up as her nose twitched. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked with her eyes squinted. I felt my face begin to turn red as I desperately tried to scramble my words together to answer her. "Oh Zach, you should have known I have one of these. You don't have to be embarrassed," she reassured me. I let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I came to tell you that dinner is ready. Let's go eat!" she said. I put the items back in the drawer and followed her to the kitchen. Neither one of us said much during dinner. We just sat there, occasionally making eye contact and smiling at each other. Once we had cleaned up, I hopped in the shower and then threw on a pair of old shorts before laying down in bed. A few minutes went by, and eventually Judy snuggled up next to me. "So, how was your first day here?" she asked. "I'll be honest, it definitely could've gone much better," I replied. The two of us laughed and shared a kiss before we pulled each other even closer and quietly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I awoke with Judy still cuddling beside me. She was still asleep, and looked absolutely adorable, just like she always did. With every breath she took, her chest slowly rose and fell. Her nose quivered and her eyes slowly opened, looking into mine as I gently stroked her soft, gray fur. "Good morning, beautiful," I whispered smoothly into her ear. I watched her sit up and smile as she let out a yawn and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms back around her and we sat in an affectionate embrace. "Good morning, babe," she said as she rested her head on my chest. I softly laughed as I stroked her ears. "How about I make us some breakfast?" she asked. "No Judy, let me make it," I said. I immediately regretted saying that because I knew I wasn't exactly the best cook. "Well, if you insist," she said. "How do pancakes sound?" I asked. "It sounds like you'll need help flipping them," she said while snickering. I let out a little chuckle at that, she knew me so well.

We both got out of bed and made our way to the kitchen. I flipped a switch to turn on the stove while Judy gathered the ingredients from the fridge. The scarlet flames crackled as it came to life. The scent of fresh ingredients from the pantry pierced my nose. "Ready to get cooking?" she asked. I pulled her into a small kiss. "I love you so much," I said. "I love you too," Judy remarked. As we poured the batter into the pan, she swathed her hands around my waist to help with flipping the pancakes. After a couple more minutes of flipping, they started to turn a golden yellow. "Those look delicious!" Judy chirped. I saw her licking her lips, so eager to devour the perfect flapjacks. We sat at the small, mahogany table of hers and started pouring the dense maple syrup on top of the golden cakes. I watched her as she cut up a slice and elegantly placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Mmm, this is so good!" she exclaimed. I loved seeing the look of joy on her face as she gobbled down the pancakes. "We should do this another time," she mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes. I sat there quietly and watched Judy with a huge smile on my face. I really loved that bunny. Once the two of us had finished breakfast, we cleaned up and then got dressed. We both had classes to go to, and we were going to be late if we didn't leave soon. We stepped outside, said our goodbyes, and shared one quick kiss before running off in opposite directions. As the minutes slowly went by, I couldn't help but miss Judy. Sure, we were living together now, but I couldn't stand being out of her presence. Once the bell finally rang, I practically sprinted out and started making my way back to Judy's place. I sat on the porch for a few minutes by myself before Judy showed up. "Hey Zach!" she exclaimed as she held out her arms. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. We held it for a few seconds before breaking away and walking inside. "So, how was class?" Judy asked with an enthusiastic smile. "Oh, you know, the same," I replied.

A few weeks later… Zach was still at work, and Judy sat alone in her bedroom. Zach had promised he'd take her out to dinner once he got home, so she decided that she wanted to freshen up before their date. Judy walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower from the outside to wait for the water to warm up. She slowly undressed, taking off each layer before entering the shower. The warm water rushed over her body, and she felt at ease. Steam slowly rose up, fogging the glass door.

It had been a rather rough day at work, so it was nice to have a few minutes to myself in the car as I drove home. I had my earbuds comfortably snuggled in my ears as the music flowed. When I returned home, I noticed that I was a little dirty and I thought it would be a good idea to take a shower before I took Judy out on our dinner date. When I finally opened the bathroom door, I noticed that the lights were on and moist air ran all over my face. I then saw a bunny-shaped silhouette behind the fogged glass door. I had a strange feeling flow through me as I watched her bathe. I felt the need to… join her. I tip-toed up to the door and lightly tapped on it. "Hey Judy, you got room for one more?" I asked. There was silence for a couple seconds, but then Judy responded as her ears perked up. "Of course I do."

Judy watched Zach as he slowly undressed in front of her. Even with all of her experience, she had never had sex in the shower before. The door opened, and the steam flowed out of the opening. The inside of the shower was now visible and Judy could see that Zach was limp. Judy still had shampoo all over her body, and the white bubbles slowly drained off as the water flowed down her damp fur. Zach came up to Judy and helped her with scrubbing off the remaining soapy areas.

I stared into Judy's beautiful purple-tinted eyes and inched closer and closer until our foreheads touched. Our lips were magnetized together as I put my hands around her waist and she rested hers on my shoulders. We continued kissing and moved back slowly until her back hit the side of the shower. Our tongues were interlocked with each other. I hoisted her legs into my arms and lifted her off the ground as we kept kissing. I could feel my cock swelling up as it became more and more erect.

Judy took one of her hands off Zach's strong shoulder and placed it on her breast. As she started to rub her nipple, the sensation of pleasure grew stronger. Judy felt the tip of Zach's erect cock rub up against her groin, and she let out a little whimper. The two finally released their kiss and she opened her eyes and stared into his. Judy bit her lip as she saw the look of pure lust in Zach's eyes. Zach let down Judy and she took hold of his throbbing groin. She started moving her hand back and forth as the water rained down. As she jerked him off she casually said, "Y'know, even with all my experience, I've never had shower sex. Guess there's a first time for everything." She heard Zach laugh and then let out a small moan as she continued jerking him off. Judy then took the hand that wasn't on Zach's groin and put it down to hers.

I watched Judy slowly rub her clit and tilt her head back as she moaned. I watched her head then lean forward, then I slowly stuck my cock into her mouth. I remembered the sensation from my first time, and it quickly began flowing through my body. I then put my hands behind her head and thrusted my cock deeper into her mouth. I could tell she was choking, but she didn't really mind. Her tongue glazed across my leaking tip, and I felt myself shiver. Her tongue continuously swirled around and around making me moan. Judy began fingering herself harder as she sucked me off; giving off muffled moans while my cock was still in her moist mouth. She took my cock out of her mouth and looked up at me. "I don't want you to cum yet Zach, I want you to cum inside me," she said. "Then I'm gonna fuck you silly," I said. I took hold of Judy and hoisted her up in my arms again.

We slowly backed up into the wall, directly in the stream of the steamy water. Judy had an excited look on her face and she was ready to take it. "Stick it in," she said as she stroked the back of my head. I inserted my throbbing cock into her tight, wet pussy. She tightened her grip on me and let out a soft moan as I slowly penetrated her. I could tell she was wetter than my first time. She knew I would be dominant over her this time and not the other way around. Once I had stuck it in, I began gently thrusting back and forth inside her. She let out another moan as she began to kiss me again, this time with even more tongue. We both closed our eyes as I continued thrusting into her. Her small tits were also bouncing up and down as I thrusted harder and harder. Our moans got increasingly louder as I continued pounding her. I could tell our minds were in sync as we both moaned each time my tip touched her g-spot. I now saw her making strange expressions, as if she was trying to hold something in. All of a sudden, she came all over me with a wet and sticky fluid. I was surprised I could hold my own orgasm this long to have her cum first. Her legs tightened around my groin as she let out a loud squeal while her pussy tightened. She must have been more nervous about this shower thing than I was. As Judy was shaking in my arms, she moaned, "D-don't stop, it feels so fucking good right now," and I continued to pound her. As I continued thrusting inside of Judy, I could tell she was trying her absolute hardest to keep her cool, but she was too enthralled. She started giving out loud, passionate moans while she tightened up even more. I didn't even think it was possible for Judy, a little bunny, to be THIS tight. By now, I could feel the sensation of an orgasm coming, it felt amazing and I didn't want to stop. I wanted to enjoy this longer. I pulled my throbbing cock out of her, which was covered in her cum. She looked me deep in the eyes, and I could tell she wanted more, much more. I pulled her into a sensual kiss as we groped each other.

She jerked me off a couple more times before panting out, "I w-want it in my ass, Zach. I want your seed d-deep inside me." "Ar-Are you sure?" I asked. Judy said nothing in response, so I knew that was a yes. I set her down onto the ground and she got on all fours while spreading herself apart. I was really confused, ' _Did she really just ask for anal?'_ I thought. I know she's a bunny and all, but damn, she can take quite a lot. I came up slowly behind that beautiful, little round behind of hers and watched my cock become engulfed by her embrace. I saw her biting down on her finger as to not scream even louder than she already was. I slowly stuck it in, and the two of us moaned in unison. It was even tighter than her small pussy, it felt incredible. I wrapped my arms around her sides to gain leverage over her as I started pounding her. I could feel her warm insides contract constantly - I could feel every muscle around her body moving with excitement. As I began to pound her faster, her moans echoed through the bathroom.

Judy could feel Zach's tender cock moving in and out of her, and she could sense another orgasm coming. The sensation between her thighs was now burning as Zach fucked her. She felt his groin throbbing inside of her, and it sent a deep chill down her spine. Her heart practically thumped out of her little chest as Zach continued. Judy tried her hardest to push against Zach's force, but to no avail. He was completely in control. Zach slowly arched his body over Judy's and began pounding her even faster.

"Nnnnnggghhh, fuck me harder!" she exclaimed as my throbbing cock moved in and out of her. By now, her breathing had become irregular and she was constantly letting out small moans. I could feel my dominance over her, she was completely under my control. That little, white tail of hers tickled me as I thrusted in and out of her. I could feel her asshole tighten up on me just as her squeals and moans got louder and louder. "Uh-eh, d-don't stop" she tried to say with what little breath she had. This was it, I could feel the massive orgasm building up. "Oooh Judy I'm g-gonna cum," I said in between short breaths. "Aaghnn, m-me too! Ohh fuck!" Judy choked out. The overwhelming sensation flowed through my body as I became paralyzed in my orgasm. At the same time, Judy came all over the shower floor with her cum. The two of us then filled the air with our moans as we came. When I pulled my cock out of her, cum dripped out of her like a broken water pipe. She then turned around and sucked the remaining cum out of my shaft as I moaned one more time. We both then stood up and gave each other one last passionate kiss before exiting the shower.

As we dried off in the same towel, she whispered in my ear, "Let's do this again sometime." I wholeheartedly agreed with her. Once the two of us had dried off, we crawled into bed and snuggled up with each other. As we pulled each other closer, Judy's eyes suddenly shot up. "What's wrong?" I asked. Judy began laughing. I looked at her confused for a second, but then she finally replied. "You wanna know what I just realized? We missed our dinner reservation."


	3. One Year Annifursary

Today was a very special day for us. It marked the one year anniversary since Judy and I had started dating. I was lying in bed that morning half awake when she suddenly jumped on top of me and asked, "You know what today is?" My eyes lazily drifted open as I replied, "Um, Friday?" "No, silly! It's our anniversary," she said while laughing.

I hadn't really forgotten, in fact, I had been looking forward to this day for awhile now. It was just still too early in the morning for my brain to start fully functioning yet.

"So you know what that means," she continued with a smirk on her face, slowly running her hand up my chest.

"How about later tonight, babe?" I asked.

Her ears perked up as she sat there speechless for a second with her cute mouth half open. I hadn't denied her coming onto me before, so she seemed sort of shocked at first. She stared at me with those big, beautiful purple eyes and the slight smirk returned to her face.

"Even better, Zach," she said.

As we rose out of bed and started on our regular morning routines, I called ahead to make reservations for our anniversary dinner. It was a nice ocean-side establishment that I had been to once or twice before, but never with Judy. It was the same restaurant I had planned to take her to last time, before more... "important.." things had gotten in the way.

I glanced at Judy just before we took off in the car on our way to the restaurant. I was dressed in a plain ol' penguin suit, but her… She looked absolutely stunning in that sparkling, crimson dress of hers. I really loved that bunny. We arrived at the restaurant, parked, and headed inside. We went to the greeter and I had identified that I had made a reservation for two. The host smiled and said, "Ah! You must be Zach. Right this way please."

The host showed us to our table, a small booth with a great view of the sunset glimmering over the wavy sea. The sounds of the waves crashing into the shoreline and the bubbles fizzing away ever so quietly made for a gentle ambient noise in the background. The sky contrasted the dark blue ocean with its warm orange tint.

"This view is absolutely stunning, Zach," she said, giving me a soft smile. "Not as stunning as you are," I replied. She let out a slight chuckle at the cheesy comment before we turned our heads to the approaching waiter.

He stopped at our table and handed us two menus. A studded wine list, and the dinner menu. The waiter recommended some particular wines, obviously the more expensive ones, but we decided on a simple Pinot Noir. The waiter commented "Very good, sir," and took both of our wine menus and walked away. A moment later, he came back with the darkened bottle and two wine glasses. He placed the two glasses on the table, and holding the bottle in two silkened cloths, carefully poured the wine. I watched the smooth liquid flow out of the bottle, filling up the glass and foaming lightly at the top.

"Enjoy," the waiter said. "I will return with to retrieve your dinner menus shortly." I nodded an acknowledgement to the waiter and he departed.

We started chatting and taking small sips out of our wine. Soon the waiter returned and asked us what we would like, clicking his pen and readying the order pad. I ordered a simple medium-rare veggie steak, and Judy ordered a bowl of glazed carrots. The waiter then took the dinner menus and walked away again.

As we sat there waiting for our food, we conversed about the notable memories we had created together over the past year, reminiscing specifically about certain, things.. The food eventually came out, and the waiter carefully placed both of our still-steaming dishes in front of us. We thanked the waiter and he said, "Enjoy." and continued talking. After a bit more of trivial conversation, we both almost instinctively leaned over the table for a kiss. We held it long enough that we probably caught some looks from other tables, but I didn't care. Once we broke away, we both suddenly became all too aware that we couldn't hold back any longer.

I looked anxiously over at Judy, and she looked back at me with the same expression. As nice as the restaurant was, we both sort of wanted to be home right now. Our urges made us begin to slowly move our hands under the table and onto each other. She stealthily unbuttoned my pants as to not attract any attention to our table. I quickly scouted around to make sure there was no one else was coming our way. I then proceeded to gently run my hand back and forth along and then up her warm, soft leg. I slid my hand up her dress. It was very wet, which meant she was very horny, and more than ready to have sex. Of course, that wasn't really an option in the middle of a restaurant, so we had to settle with the next best thing. I reached my hands up her dress and began to rub her groin as she played around with mine. I could see her gently biting her lip with her eyes closed. I could slowly begin to hear her breathing get heavier as I started to sweat. She was now letting out small whimpers, but it was quiet enough that nobody seemed to notice. As I began to slide my fingers in, she reached her hands down into my underwear and started slowly jerking me off. I knew that we were getting way too into it and we had to stop soon, but I didn't want to think about it for as long as I could. "J-Judy, we gotta stop," I finally choked out, trying to be quiet enough that it was inaudible to the other tables. She lifted her hands out of my pants and whispered, "Mmm, that was great." I took my wet fingers out of her underwear and she brought them up to her mouth and quickly licked them clean. We finally started on our food while maintaining a veil of silence as an attempt to distract ourselves from the situation at hand. Even though it was beginning to get a little cold, it still tasted great. We finished our meals and I paid the check as quickly as possible. We rushed out to the car and began making our way home.

There was really nothing to say during the drive, we both knew what was going to happen and we were waiting silently in anticipation. As I was driving, she began pulling her dress up, revealing her underwear. This time there was no one else around to hear the moaning that was built up inside of her, and so she let out a long passionate moan and said, "I'm so fucking ready," as she began to finger herself. I glanced over as I was driving, and she seemed to be really into it. Sadly, I had to keep my eyes mostly on the road instead of watching the show happening next to me, but of course, I had to peek a glance every once and awhile. I could myself getting more and more anxious as her gentle moans filled the car. We finally arrived in our driveway and I stumbled out of the car while Judy pulled her dress back down. The two of us walked up to the door, and I fumbled around for the keys. I shakily unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I shut the door, and Judy lept into my arms. Judy wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I wrapped an arm around her back with one hand under her butt for support. We collapsed on the couch intertwining our tongues as we kissed. Judy was on top. We began to grope each other, and I could feel that she was soaking wet. My clear pre-cum was already dripping out of my erecting cock. Judy rose up and began to unbutton my shirt as I reached around and took hold of the zipper on her dress. I stroked her bare, furry chest while she took off the remainder of her clothing. Once she finished unbuttoning she helped slip off my dress shirt and then undershirt. As we began kissing again, Judy moved her hands down my body, towards the zipper on my pants. She pulled it down and then pulled both my pants and underwear off together. She wrapped her small hands around my cock and squeezed the warm juices out of it. She then moved her head down to my groin and pulled my cock into her moist and sticky mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down as I let out soft grunts of pleasure. She had both of her warm, furry hands wrapped around the lower half of my groin as she slowly but firmly sucked me off. I placed one hand around her head and the other across her soft back as I started pushing her head up and down a little faster. I could feel her little tongue pushing into the tip and it felt out of this world. She took my throbbing cock out of her mouth and started jerking it off while looking up into my eyes with a look of pure deviance. "Let's bring this to the bedroom," she said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

She wrapped herself around me again and we started kissing with immense desire while steadily making our way to the bedroom. The two of us burst into the bedroom and we collapsed onto the bed. Judy rose up and softly rubbed my groin while whispering into my ear, "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." I quickly complied to the bunny's orders and waited in anticipation for what was about to happen. I heard her move over to the nightstand and open the drawer. She seemingly pulled something out and then closed it. She then made her way back onto the bed and positioned herself over me. "Okay, open your eyes," she said with a little giggle. I opened my eyes, and found myself choking on air. Judy was holding a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs in her hands. "You've been a naughty boy, Zach, and I'm gonna have to place you under arrest. Place your hands above your head and no one gets hurt." I adhered to her demands and lifted my hands above my head. She swiftly cuffed my hands together with the chain around a headboard rung and positioned herself on top of me with her back against my chest. She rested her cheek against my neck and I could feel her smooth fur all over my chest. It seemed like sort of an odd position at first, but it suddenly made sense when she started twirling a foot around my groin area. She laid both feet on either side of my throbbing cock with her toes curled up around it. She started gently rubbing her soft feet up and down my shaft as she began to finger herself. I could hear her moans of sheer pleasure right next to my ear as I struggled to keep myself still. She gradually sped up her fingers and feet in unison as her moans got louder and louder. As her feet continued up and down my groin, I could feel an orgasm slowly building up inside me. "Ooooh f-fuck… I'm gonna c-cum officer," I cooed into her ear. "Ohhh, d-don't hold back," she moaned in response. After a few more seconds, I exploded all over, very shortly followed by the bunny orgasming on top of me. I could feel her soft body tense up on top of me as it happened. The feeling made chills run through my body. Most of my cum had gotten on Judy's feet, so she brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean.

Judy began to undo the cuffs while simultaneously kissing me on the lips. Once she finished, she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her. We both gently moved our arms along each other's backs and shoulders and after maybe a minute of spooning, I started becoming horny again. My breathing was slowly picking up and I felt more sweat run down my body as I continued kissing Judy. I brought her in for one last long, passionate kiss and when I released it, she could tell by the look in my eyes that I was ready again. "You ready for round two, Zach?" she asked teasingly, already knowing the answer. "Oh, you know I am," I responded. At this point, I knew it was my turn to regain control. She turned her back to me as I was laying down and her cute little round butt was now facing me. She lifted herself slightly into the air and I could feel her soft feet pushing down on my thighs. She grabbed hold of my shaft as to align it with her tight little bunny pussy when she came down. We both let out a moan as she pushed all the way down to my groin. I could feel the pressure on all sides as she gently slid it down; It felt amazing.


End file.
